Vampire Cooper
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Sly is cursed to be a vampire, thanks to The Contessa and Mizz Ruby for revenge. Can Sly reverse his curse and return to his normal self, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Cooper**

**Chapter 1**

It was a very cold winter night in the prison of Prouge, so cold that the bats couldn't even fly, nor leave their warm caves. The Contessa's prison was bought by a white tiger, named Trenton Baker, and he's put The Contessa in her own jail! She was angerd by it all, angerd that she was captured like that, robbed of the Clockwork eye, by Sly Cooper to make things worse! She stands on a large web that she made in "The Hole", which is wear she was being kept, until a guard opens the door, calling her name.

"Contessa, get out, you've been bailed-out." Her eyes, as red as blood, grins and walks out of "The Hole", then opens the gate towards the main building of the prison.

Waiting for her, inside, was Mizz. Ruby, and General Clawfoot.

"Well, well...you must be Contessa?" Ruby asked, she nods.

"Correct. Clawfoot," She looks at the bat, who slowly looks up at her.

"Good job." He smiles a little ands nods.

"Of course, Miss. Contessa, mam. It's my duty, after all." She nods her head, then soon after, they walk out of the prison, heading back towards The Contessa's castle.

**_~WIDOW CASTLE~ (A/N: I came up with "Widow Castle", for the Contessa's Castle name; like it? :D)_**

They were inside the castle, their shadows could be seen through the big, circle-shapped stained glass on top of the front part of the castle. Contessa was drinking some whine, while Clawfoot was sending some guards out of the castle, for look-out. Mizz Ruby was sitting right across from Contessa, fidling with some mojo magic with her fingures; this annoyes Contessa, asking her to stop.

"For Crist sake, Ruby, would you stop that! If the tiniest bit of magic were to go over-board, then this castle will be crummbling down on us!"

"Okay, okay, relax..."

"Thank you,"

Contessa had a few questions for Mizz Ruby, wanting why she decided to bail her out of prison. Ruby seemed to notice her, grining.

"I can sence that you wish to know why I've bailed you out, yes?" She nods.

"Good. As we both know, we've been facing a certain raccoon, who stole from us!" Contessa rolls her eyes.

"He stole from _me_! What _I _recall, _you_, along with the rest of the Finiest Five, stole what was _his_."

"Anyway...the point _is_...we both have a deal to settel with him; which is why I think we should..."punish" him..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I hear you're good with black magic, correct?"

"Correct."

"So...have you ever...placed a curse on someone, like, I don't know..."transforming" someone into something?" Contessa grew curious.

"Like what, a werewolf, a ghost, a zombie, a-"

"Vampire?" Ruby asked the serprised Contessa.

"A Vampire?" Contessa asked, snickers with laughter.

"Don't make me laught, Ruby, everyone knows that Vampires, ghost, werewolves, even zombies don't excist on Earth."

"Until now..."

"What?"

"I can bring the dead to life, remember? You see...when Cooper was 18, I've sent some ghost after him. I also had visions that Cooper had releast some ghost around this castle, when he was 20?" She nods.

"When Cooper was 21, he and Panda King took on some Vampires in China. So tell me, Contessa...do. They. Excist?" She snaps at the widow, who sighs, then nods.

"Okay, okay...they're real,"

"Good...you understand."

They sat there in mear siolence, until Contessa broke it.

"So let me get this straight..._you're _tell _me_ that _we_ should_ transform Sly Cooper_...into a _Vampire_?" Ruby nods her head.

"Right!"

"And _how_, Mizz ruby, are we going to do that?" Ruby grins.

"Simple: I'll give you the right curse, then shine it down on Sly Cooper...he'll be a Vampire, so that people would try and kill him for what he'll be...a Vampire."

Contessa took some time to think it over, then nods with agreement, then they, along with Clawfoot, teleports towards Paris, France.

* * *

_**~PARIS, FRANCE~**_

Sly and his gang were running away from Carmelita, who's trying to get them in jail.

"Damn you, Cooper! _WHY _would you lie to me like that, why?" She yells at the top of her lungs, aiming and trying to shoot Sly and his gang, doudging every shock orb.

"Carmelita, I'm truly sorry! I only did it to make us closer, so I can finally show how much I-"

"Hello, Cooper."

The Cooper Gang stops, looking up on a hill infront of them. Contessa, Mizz Ruby, and Clawfoot was standing there. Carmelita finally catches up with the band of theives, then gasps at the three villians looking at them all.

"C-C-C-Contessa!" Carmelita then growls, aiming at her, then fires. Mizz Ruby was able to block it with her magic, sending the bullet to come back towards Carm, having Sly to stand in front of Carmelita, taking the hit. Carm looks down at him with shock and serprise, when he then gets up, facing Contessa and Ruby.

"What the hell do you three want?" Murray asked with anger.

"Tst, tst, Murray..." Contessa starts.

"We only came for Mister Cooper. Ruby, if you'll do the honors..." They all get confused looks, then Sly yelps with pain, falling onto the ground, ghost spirits are holding him down.

The gang, including Carmelita, gasps as they see Sly being pinned down like that. Contess gets out a spell book, a think, green cloud of smoke flies over the trio, as she begins to open the book, starting to say a cursing spell.

"Blinded by the sun, only out at night, drink-out the blood, evil creature of the night!" She then points towards Sly, who starts to scream with pain and agony.

Everyone gasps in horror, as they see what's happinging to Sly: He was wiggling around the ground like he was having a spaz attack, then blood starts to pour from his eyes, fingures growing about an inch more or two, fangs coming in his mouth, claws on a little longer, and his grey fur becomes a little lighter than before. Carmelita had felt a few tears coming out of her eyes, but tries and stays strong, holding them back. Sly's screams of pain slowly stops, looking at the evil trio, with a face that reads pain and revenge.

"What the hell have you done!" He shouts at them. Contessa grins evily.

"Revenge..." They soon disapear, heading back to Prouge.

The Ghost that was holding Sly then disapears, leaving him lying on the ground, panting, gaspsing, and moanig with pain. None of his friends goes near him, Carmelita slowly walks towrds him, bending down, looking worried.

"S-Sly?"

Sly looks up at the cop, tears coming down from his face, looking at her. Carmelita then sees his fangs, gaspsing in fear and un-sure what to do, she runs off, crying. Sly slowly gets up, holding his head and groning; they watch, as Sly trips and rolls down a grassy him, stoping, then looks into the water, no refection. He holds his hands in front of him, then gasps, then feels his fangs, looking terriffied and feeling so alone with fear and sadness...he starts to cry. The others slowly walks down towards their friend, Sly then turns his head around, looking affraid.

"G-Guys..." He gets up, but they start backing up a little, which makes Sly feel sad and terrible.

"C'mon guys, it's me...I wouldn't hurt-"

"You're a fucking Vampire, Sly! How the hell are you not going to hurt us?" Dimitri asked the hurt raccoon, who knew that he was right, then puts his head down.

"I would never harm you guys...Vampire or not, I...I wouldn't..." Penelope slowly walks over towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"S-Sly...I'm not going to judge you...but what about when you feel the earge to drink blood?" He starts to sob.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANY OF YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW I'M GONNA CONTROLE MYSELF!" His bawling over the fact that he might hurt his friends, and Carmelita, made him feel broken, shatterd, and wished this never had happened.

Bentley then gets an idea.

"Hey, why don't we just go back to the Safe House? I think I may have an idea." Sly smiles and uses Vampire Speed to rush towards Bentley, hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-"

"Okay, okay! I...can't...b-breath!" He breaths out, which makes Sly stop hugging him right when he said that.

"Sorry...I guess Vampire strength is more stronger than anything." Murray looks annoyed.

"But not a strong as..."The Mur-" Sly pins him down, then smirks, as he gets up.

"See...I'm stronger than ever."

* * *

**_~THE SAFE HOUSE~_**

Sly was waiting in the living room with the others, except he was hanging up-side down now. Bentley wheels himself into the room, holding a bowl of strawberries. Sly gets a confused look on his face.

"Um, Bent?"

"Trust me, I think you could just suck the color and flavor out of the foods. But I'm affraid that you'll still need to drink some blood once in a while." Sly's smile fades away.

"Damn-it. I though this would be in. Wait, no Vampire sucks the color and flavore out of foods..."

"Now they do," Penelope says from behind him, injecting him with a shot on the left arm, causing the Vampire Raccoon to yelp for a moment, tbut then calms down quickly, remembering that Vampires can't feel pain.

"What the hell was that?" Sly nearly shouts in serprise.

"Sorry Sly, but it was the only way to get sucking color and flavore from foods into your blood stream." He nods and takes a strawberry, sticking his fangs into it, causing him to suck the red color into his fangs, making the strawberry all grey and squishy.

"Wow...I feel like my hunger is gone, and I didn't even need to drink off blood, thanks!" He gets down, then sun light starts to shine into the room, causing Sly to hiss with pain, falling onto the ground, burning up.

"Someone close those damn blinds!" Penelope, Murray, and Dimitri close every blind and window in the house, which makes Sly feel better, sighing with a frown.

"I guess that's my que to go to my room and sleep, huh?" He laughs a little, but sighs sadly as he then starts to float a little, hovering off the ground, then flying towards his room, hanging up-side down, crying himself to sleep a little, not wanting this.

* * *

_**~CARMELITA'S APARTMENT~**_

Carmelita cries a little at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry about you, Sly." She sobs a little.

She couldn't believe that she was thinking this, but she was: She missed him! Hell, she relized that she loves him now, more than anything. Carm knew that Contessa, Ruby, and Clawfoot were behind this, so she vowed to hunt them down.

* * *

**I had this idea 4 a Sly Cooper story, ever since this morning! ^^**

**What do u think of this so far? Please tell me in a review.**

**PS: I got the idea of Sly sucking the color and flavor from foods from "ADVENTURE TIME WITH FINN & JAKE" I felt bad for Sly for having to suck inasent people's blood, knowing that he'll never do that, so I gave that to him. Please don't judge me for that, I just can't stand inasent people dying from a murder. :/**

**REVIEW! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Valentine's Day was on it's way, two months right after Sly's "acsident". He's been doing awlful at draining the color and flavor out of foods, he's loosing controle, he **_NEEDS_ **what **_ALL_ **Vampire's want and need...**BLOOD!** So every night, he'll creep out of the Safe House, then come back with blood soaked on him, taking a quick shower, then sleeps through the rest of the night. The next morning, Penelope was putting breakfast on the table, Bentley was reading the paper, Dimitri and Murray were watching some TV. Sly comes down the stairs, looking pale than ever, Bentley, along with everyone else, notices.

"God Sly, you look even paleler." Sly glares at him.

"No thanks to you. Because I can't take it anymore!"

"Take what, Sly?" Murray asked, coming into the room with Dimitri.

"Draining the color out of fucking foods! I **_NEED_ BLOOD**!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

They were all frightend at what they see that's he's becoming...a monster.

"And since I can't take the blood away from you guys..." He turns his head towards the door, a smile filled with evil.

"Then I'll just get my own from someone else," He goes upstairs, then comes back in a flash, wearing a heavy black coat, black hat, black gloves, black boots, and black glasses.

"Sly...what are you doing?" Penelope asked in fear.

"Going to _kill_." But before anyone could protest, he slams the door behind him, ready to hunt.

* * *

_**~SNOWY STREETS OF PARIS~**_

Luckly the sun wasn't out today, thanks to the clouds and snow falling down like crazy. Speaking of crazy, _SLY_!

Sly's gone crazy! Since he didn't drink blood for about weeks, he won't calm down, until he's gotton what he needs. He continues to walk through the streets, then hears a cry for help in an alley, which makes Sly use his speed to zip towards the area in a heartbeat.

"P-Please...let me go!" Cries the woman, being pinned against the wall by a mugger rat.

"Just hand me everything, and I'll-" He didn't finish, when Sly sweeps down, picks him up, then carries him back on top of the buliding, throwing him towards the ground of the roof.

The mugger wipes the snow away from his face, he couldn't see through all of the thick snow flying around him, which made Sly's "job" a lot easier.

The rat then starts to run around the building roof, until he was pinned against the wall of the entrence of the roof's stairway.

"I'm sorry...actully...no I'm not; you know why?" The rat looks into Sly's eyes with fear.

"C-Cooper! What the hell, man?" He asked, terriffied.

"I'm thirsty..."

"T-Then I could get you some-" Sly injects his sharp fangs into the man's neck, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs.

In about five seconds, the rat's life-less body was on the ground. Sly sighs, satisfied, yet ashamed, wipes the bood off of his mouth, smiling with success.

"You already got me something," He says to the life-less rat.

"Your blood."

Sly goes back towards the streets, seeing a bunch of rapiest, and muggers in an alley, having a rap-off. Being devieous, he happiy walks into the frosty alley-way; they see him, whispering amunst themselves.

"Sly Cooper?" One lady cat says.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your buisness, Snookie!" Everyone, except for the cat laughs.

"You just got owned by the master thief, but didn't get owned like that!" One male bear laughs, until Sly pins him against the wall.

"No...but _your _blood is about to get owned!" He injects his fangs into the guys throught, he screams and gasps for aim, then dies in front of them.

Gasps and frightened looks, some muggers start their way towards Sly, but he doudges them, taking their blood as well, pretty fast too. Only five women were left, looking scared.

"P-Please don't hurt us!" One lizard girl wines.

"Yes! We heard you were a gentleman!" A pig lady shouts.

Sly slowly walks thowards them, pinning them all cornored.

"I'm no longer a gentlemen toards _you _ladies..._only_...for Miss. Fox!" He then takes their blood as well, screams could be heard.

Sly left the alley-way, looking pretty better than this morning. He then decided to pay Carmelita a visit, wanting to see if she was okay.

* * *

**_~CARMELITA'S APARTMENT~_**

Carmelita was lying down in her bed, trying to get some rest. She's heard about the crazy murders on the news; she had to know that it was the work of Sly, because there was some bite marks on the victim's necks.

Sleeping was becoming a problem for her, just thinking about Sly made her scared, worried, and broken hearted. Just before she was about to fall asleep, she hears some tapping on the window; going over towards it, she sees Sly!

"Sly? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, Carm? It's freezing out here."

"One, I thought vampire's can't feel anything, and two, how do I know that you don't want my blood, like what you did to all those other people that were heared on the news?" Sly sighs and places a hand on the window.

"Trust me Car, I would **_NEVER_** harm you, no matter what, because I love you. Secondly, I don't feel the earge to drink any blood for a _very _long while. You can trust me on this, I swear." She could tell that he's telling the truth, so let's him in.

He get's his black clothing off, revealing his origanal thief outfit. Sly could see some tears in Carmelita's eyes, worried, he goes over towards her to comfort her, she doesn't move.

"P-Please Sly..don't go near me." She says, trying not to cry in front of him.

Hurt, Sly takes one step back. He knew that she was crying when he was turned into a vampire, but never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her still.

"Carm...you don't need to be afraid of me, I love you."

"You can't love, Sly."

"I can, and I will."

"You're dead!"

"Not when I'm around you!"

They look at each other, serprised and wide-eyed. Carmelita slowly walks over towards her bed, then lays down. Sly nervously does the same thing, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for snaping like that, Carm. You just don't know how much I really care for you...I love you, and **NOTHING** will **_EVER_**change that; vampire or not, I'll **_ALWAYS_** love you, my beautiful vixen."

Carm starts to get some happy tears on her face, then slowly leans in her head, kissing him slowly. Sly happily kisses her back, pushing his tougne towards her mouth, wanting to enter, which she alows. Carmelita breaks the kiss, smiling at him.

"Carm..."

"If you love me that much...then **_SHOW_ **me..." She hints him, which he smiles devilishly at her, getting closer towards her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**I decided 2 do the Sly & Carm "love" scene in the next whole chapter. I know, that idea is a little perverted, not funny! lol**

**Until the next chapter, review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***WARNING: WHOLE CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUALL THEMES!***

Carmelita pulls him into a closer, even more passionite kiss. The kiss was so great to Sly, that he'd forgotton all about him being a Vampire. He pulls her into him closer, deepinging the kiss. Carmelita moans in his mouth, wanting him to go futhur, which he does, taking her shirt off. She starts to do the same to Sly, once his shirt was off, along with hers, she decided to take the step futhur, tugging on his pants.

The pull away from the kiss, and soon Carmelita starts nibbling on Sly's face, ears, and neck, making him growl with pleasser. She takes that as a hint to keep going, so gladly does. She knew that he was enjoying every bit of it; he was literally moaning and growling with pure pleasser, one hand working on getting her bra off, the other rubbing her hair, as she seduces him even more. Finally getting his pants down, she starts to kiss and lick his legs, abs, and going a little towards his area, which makes his eyes widen a little bit. Sly was about to protest about how they should just slow down a little, but was then under the spell of her lips around his manhood, making him groan with pleasser, making her go faster.

His moans was pleasser was making her suck harder and faster; eventually, him cumming in her mouth. Carm gladly took every bit of his seed in her mouth, licking the rest from her lips, and his cock. Sly pulls her on top of him, her toes working on pulling his boxers down. He gladly helps with his hands, then kicking them off to the side, continueing to kiss her. Making out with Carmelita was so good towards Sly. He was beginning to think that maybe being a vampire really wasn't that bad now; since he _did _finally have Carm under his spell, and that he could get back at Contessa and Ruby, in the future. For now...he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his beautiful vixen.

Carm moans in plure plessure, as Sly licks her neck, while working on her pants. She gladly helps him do so. Sly then sucks on her tits a little making her moan out. Sooner or later, Sly pulls all of her clothing off, then gets his fingures wet, slowly pushing them into her flaps, making her scream out his name. He looks at her in concern, worried if he was hurting her that much. She kiss him, telling him to keep going, which he gladly does.

In. Out. In. Out. His fingure working on her, then adds two more fingures, making Carmelita growl out loud.

"S-Sly!" She says, then cums on his fingures.

Sly kisses her once more, before possissioning himself at her entrence, looking at her, making sure if it was okay.

"Are you sure about this, Carm?" She kisses him once more.

"Nothing would make me happier,"

Sly then slowly enters her, earning gasps and hisses from her. He stops, looking at her like he's hurting her. She tells him to keep going.

"Keep going, Sly, I'm alright." But he didn't want to continue with her.

"I'm sorry, Carm...I just can't hurt you."

Carmelita licks his neck, all the way towards his lips, before kissing him passionatly.

"P-Please! S-Sly! Keep going..."

Sly wasn't sure at first, but knew that she was begging for it. He slowly enters her furture, making her gasps agin. Sly knew that this is what Carm was wanting, so continues to go on. Once he was fully inside of her, he stays still, wanting for her to get use to him inside of her. Carmelita nods, giving him the 'ok' to go on and make his move. Sly gladly pulls himself out of her, then pushes back in her, making her scream his name.

Carmelita screaming Sly's name made him go faster, harder, and deeper inside of her, which made her scream and moan his name even more.

About after ten more minutes of this, Sly cummed inside of her, making them both sweat, pant, and collaps on top of each other, cooling each other down from their sweat.

"I-I love you, Sly." Sly smiles, then kisses her.

"Really? Even though I'm a vampire?" She shrugs and kisses him some more.

"I don't care if you're a vampire, or a normal thief. I love you, that's all that matters,"

Sly has _never _been this happy for a long time; finally...she can love him.

"And besides...this will kinda remind me of Twilight...except there's only one guy who wants me...and that guy will be the one that I'd love to be with forever." Sly laughs slitly, then kisses her again.

"I love you Carmelita, goodnight."

"I love you too Sly, goodnight."

They fall asleep in each other's arms...having a great sleep after a wonderful time full of passion.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter's 2 short. :/**

**Got any ideas? Then PLEASE, tell me! **

**PS: Sorry 4 the long wait on this. **

**REVIEW! XD**


End file.
